Fighting For What Is Mine
by DanielStark
Summary: Allison's twin sister Annabel is back in town after four years and is already causing chaos as she makes Allison realize, too late, her feelings for Isaac. Rated T for explicit language. Allison/Isaac/OC triangle, Lydia/Aiden, Scott/Kira
1. Chapter 1

'Allison, your sister is here!' Allison jumped, surprised. She hadn't seen her estranged twin for over four years while she had been in San Francisco with their rich cousins enjoying living the high life. Although she had been a little bit, okay a lot, jealous of her twin, Allison had also been relieved that she wasn't around; Annabel was not a particularly nice person. Scratch that, Annabel was a bitch. This described Allison's feelings now Annabel was back in town.

Allison ran to the door and opened it for her sister. Instead of saying thank you, Annabel dropped her giant Gucci suitcases and called out their father's name.

Chris, Allison and Annabel's father, broke into a wide smile and hugged Annabel. 'I'm so glad you're home.' Chris whispered into his daughter's hair.

Allison shook her head and took the suitcases into Annabel's room, opposite her own. Behind her, Annabel called out. 'There are five more of those in the car! Be a sweetie and grab them too.'

Allison reluctantly did as she was told, but not before texting her best friends what was happening. To both Isaac and Lydia, she texted **my twin is back! I need 2 get out of here.**

Isaac replied first with **on my way**. And he arrived right when Allison had gone back downstairs to collect the last suitcase from the car.

He rolled up in his new car, he had sold his old house and used the money to finance his new purchase; a sweet Audi A4.

He parked up beside Annabel's car and stepped out. He insisted on taking the suitcase from Allison and walking with her upstairs.

'If I knew you were going to be such a pain in the ass, I wouldn't have called you.' She huffed, irritated.

'First off, you didn't call, you texted. Secondly, I want to see what your secret twin looks like.' Isaac replied, his trademark smirk on his face.

Allison playfully swatted at him and they both grinned. Allison had made it no secret to Isaac that she wasn't looking for a relationship right then, but at the same time she would have loved to kiss those smirking lips at least once. Isaac, at the same time, had made it no secret to Allison that he liked her, and he was willing to wait. At least until another girl caught his attention. Neither of them had known it would have happened so quickly.

They were both still smiling when Allison opened the door where Chris and Annabel were looking at them both quizzically.

'Chris,' Isaac nodded at him with his smirk still on his face, 'Allison's sister,' this time his smile grew. Although Allison and Annabel were twins, it was obvious Annabel had put more effort into her appearance. They looked similar but at the same time, very different; Annabel had very dark blue hair, whereas Allison's was dark brown, Annabel's eyes were also blue, and Allison's were brown. Allison had put on just mascara today; she didn't think she'd be seeing anyone. Annabel instead had gone the whole way with lip-gloss, mascara, eyeliner and foundation, all expertly applied.

'Annabel,' she said and held her hand out.

'Isaac,' he said and shook the proffered hand.

Annabel winked at him, before suggesting she should show him where to put her bag. Even though he knew the layout of the Argent's house very well, Isaac accepted the offer with a flirtatious grin.

Allison watched them go up the stairs feeling jealous. She knew she had rejected Isaac's advances and really she had no right to be jealous but she was.

She sat down at the table and helped herself to some tea and Chris sat opposite.

'It's always the ones you think you don't want,' Chris said, smiling sadly. 'And you only realise later how completely foolish you were to turn them away.'

Allison mentally agreed. It was the same with Lydia; she had realised, almost as soon as Stiles and Cora had started dating, that she was in love with him also. Obviously by then it was too late and she'd just let them be together and gone right back to Aiden. Allison knew, however, that Stiles had liked her back; he just didn't want to hurt Cora.

She heard the low bass of Isaac's laugh and it was joined by that of her sister. This shot a spark through her that propelled her to walk upstairs to Annabel's room. She usually loved Isaac's laugh, because she caused it. Now she hated it with every fibre of her being as she stood outside her sister's closed door. She pushed it open and gasped.

Isaac was sprawled on her sister's bed, minus his shirt. Annabel was lying with her head in his lap and they were kissing.

Isaac just looked up lazily from where he was and grinned devilishly. 'Allison, do you mind passing my shirt back? I have to run.' Annabel made an indignant noise and grabbed his shoulders.

'Not so fast…' Thoroughly disgusted and very much jealous, Allison threw his grey V-neck at him and almost ran to her room.

Annabel kissed Isaac once more before he pushed her off him. 'I really have to go, I've got to get home before Scott's mum murders me.' It was 10 in the evening and the McCall's had imposed a new curfew. Annabel just frowned. Then she remembered frowns cause wrinkles and quickly un-frowned.

'Welcome to Beacon Hills.' Isaac said and jumped out of her 4th story building window.

**Just wanted to say thanks for reading, this is my first FanFic and I hope it goes well! Please review, I'll post chapters whenever I can which will hopefully be everyday if I'm lucky.**


	2. Chapter 2

And what a welcome it was. Being the hot new girl at school guaranteed her instant celebrity status. Despite claiming to not really care what anyone thought, Allison could tell Annabel was enjoying every minute. All the boys were crowding her; they wanted to be the one who landed the hot new girl. None of them even suspected that she and Allison were related.

Isaac stood apart from all the other boys, looking absolutely gorgeous in his short sleeved light blue V-neck and skinny black jeans. Designer, of course. He looked like he'd stepped off the front cover of GQ.

Allison wanted to kiss him, but she had no idea what he would do if she did. She didn't want to lose one of her best friends and prove to her sister that she was better and in the end she would get him back.

Isaac gave her a grin. 'You look sad today, are you alright?'

Allison smiled. Even if she knew he wasn't romantically interested in her, he still cared about her and it made her feel special.

'Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry about barging in on you guys yesterday.' She genuinely felt bad, because if he could be happy with Annabel, shouldn't she be happy for him? The answer was yes and she was a terrible person for not wanting him to be happy.

'It's fine… So you're alright with me and your sister? I guess I probably crossed a line with that one, huh.'

'Little bit,' she admitted, 'But if she makes you happy then go for it.'

'Thanks for being okay with it. You're being so cool about it. This is what I love about you, Allison.' Isaac said, before walking off to join Annabel in their history class.

_He just said he loved me_. Allison thought. '_This is what I love about you, Allison.' He had definitely said he loved me. So where does that leave _us_?_

Lydia waltzed over to her and nudged her. 'Hellooo? Allison come back to earth.'

Allison snapped out of daydreaming about her and Isaac and looked at Lydia. 'What?'

'Come on, I've seen that look before. Who are you crushing on?' Lydia tilted her head to one side. 'Oh no.'

'I'm not- Oh no?'

'It's Isaac isn't it? And only because your sister has him. Or were you just ignoring his advances to play hard to get?' Lydia scared Allison with her intuitiveness.

'Shh!' Allison dragged Lydia away from their lockers and pushed her into an empty classroom. Or what she had thought was an empty classroom. Scott and Kira rapidly disconnected from each other.

'Uh, we should, uh,' Scott mumbled as he and Kira quickly vacated the room.

'Yeah, bu-bye.' Lydia gave them a little sarcastic hand wave and turned back to Allison. 'Is it about him, or the fact that your bitchy sister is dating him?'

'Both. I really like him, you know, it just took me a while to realise it. And now she's got him. What do I do Lydia?'

'Win him back! I'll throw a party, find you a killer outfit and you can tell him how you feel. He probably still likes you. Why else would he go for your sister?'

'You think that'll work?' Allison asked, nervously. She had to get him back.

'This Friday. You're going to get him back this Friday.' Lydia told her and started texting people frantically.

'Just, whatever you do, Lydia, don't invite my sister.'

/

At lunch, Allison could hardly contain her anger. Annabel was sitting where _Allison_ would normally sit on the table with all of _Allison's _friends. And snuggling up to Isaac. With her head on his shoulder and him playing with strands of her midnight blue hair.

Allison wanted to kill her. Instead, she sat opposite Lydia, next to Scott. She knew Stiles would normally sit here but he was late from class so she just talked to them, trying to drown out the sound of Isaac laughing with Annabel. Suddenly Allison just felt herself snap and stood up. She couldn't deal with this tension anymore. Friday couldn't get here fast enough.

Allison got in her car and drove away from school. Last period was study hall and she didn't really want to go to that anyway.

She found herself on the edge of the woods, not too far from school, and she got her bow and arrows from then car. Normally shooting arrows would calm her and force her to focus. Today, instead, it didn't and even after loosing about 30 arrows at her intended targets, and hitting every one, she was still on edge. She collected them all back up and repeated the process three times, but before she was collecting the last arrow, she sensed a presence behind her.

She turned round to see Isaac. 'Why are you following me?'

'I'm not,' Isaac replied indignantly, 'You missed study hall so I wanted to see if you were okay.' He looked at the arrow holes in the trees around her. 'What are you so stressed about?'

Allison looked at his handsome face, half in shadow from the late afternoon sun. She took him in, his perfect curls, beautiful blue eyes, kissable mouth, his tall and muscled body, and she let her desire for him take over and kissed him full on. She just hoped to convey all her love and affection for him in that one kiss, maybe it would sway him to drop her sister and go out with her instead.

His lips were soft, just like she had expected them to be, and his breath tasted like the apple she'd seen him eat at lunch. His hair was also soft to the touch and she could enjoy just tangling her hands in it whilst making out with him. He didn't kiss back though, and she knew she'd lost him.

Isaac finally pulled away with a sad look on his face and then just ran off.

'Boys.' Allison sighed as she walked back to the tree and pulled out the last arrow. He was probably going to tell Scott or Annabel and ask them for advice, or he was just going to pretend it never happened.

Either way she had just gone and lost her best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN. I really don't know whether Isaac should end up with Allison or Annabel! I need reviews, tell me where you want this to go!**

/

'I'm telling you! That's what I heard. Isaac you have to talk to Allison about it. I overheard them talking and I'm positive that she likes you.' Isaac shook his head. They were walking towards Allison, where she was hiding in the janitor's closet, listening to their every word.

'But what am I supposed to do? I know she likes me, why else would she have kissed me? But Annabel… I really like Annabel.' Isaac replied. Allison could picture his face, all screwed up in confusion. And she really did feel bad. She had gone and messed up everything for both of them.

'You're going to come to the hospital to see Stiles' MRI right? I know you guys aren't really friends but he's going to need all the support he can get if they're not good results.' Scott asked Isaac.

'Yeah sure. I'll head to the hospital after school. We can meet there.' Isaac replied as they both passed the closet and headed off to class.

Allison knew it was now awkward between them but they did need to talk, and she did need to help with getting Stiles' morale up, so Allison resolved ask Isaac to take her to the hospital with him.

/

There was a knock on the Argent's door just a few minutes after Allison had come home herself. She smiled, it was her ride. She knew her sister would invite herself along on the journey, but that didn't make her any less exited to talk to Isaac. So she quickly made her way to the door.

'Hey, Scott just texted me, Stiles is going into the MRI test now, so we better get going.' Isaac told me and I grabbed my shoes.

'Where are you guys off to?' Allison had dreaded this moment, but she needn't have worried.

'Stiles is getting an MRI scan to see if he has the same disease his mother died of. We're going to see if he's okay. It's really close friends only… Would you mind giving it a miss?' Isaac explained.

'If it means that much.' Annabel walked up to Isaac and kissed him. 'Tell him good luck from me?'

Allison had never seen Annabel be actually nice to people, let alone people she hardly knew. She realised that Isaac was good for her; he made her a nice person. The kiss did still spark jealousy, however.

Annabel waved and then left the room. Allison and Isaac headed towards the car.

They drove in silence until Allison said it. 'I made everything awkward now, didn't I? I didn't want to, but I had to tell you.'

'Tell me yes, kiss me? Not so much. Not saying I didn't enjoy it,' Isaac gave a devilish grin and continued, 'but I don't really know what to do with that now; I really do like Annabel.'

'I know I had no right to ruin that. I'm sorry.' Allison looked at Isaac. He really was all she wanted. Had she really been too hung up on Scott to realise that? Isaac suddenly swerved to the side of the road, knocking Allison from her thoughts.

The car pulled to a stop and Isaac seemed to be thinking about something. Allison couldn't tell what was bothering him and she was about to open her mouth to ask when he leaned over and kissed her back.

Allison knew it was wrong, but that didn't seem to matter when Isaac's lips were on hers. So she kissed him back and curled her hands into his soft brown hair. Their kiss seemed to go on forever, but after a bit, Isaac pulled away.

'Sorry...' Isaac began to say, but Allison wasn't going to let him change his mind, and she kissed him, pulling him back into her arms, until he was leaning right the way over onto her lap. He drew away, but not for the reasons she had thought, and this much was obvious when he started trailing a line of kisses down her neck. She arched her back in pleasure and then brought his head back up to kiss him back on the lips and pulled his shirt off, over his head. Isaac pulled her shirt over her head.

'You have no idea how long I've wanted this,' he muttered into Allison's neck. This caused a spark of pleasure to run through her core and she smiled through the kiss.

They ended up having sex, both knowing it would be a mistake, both not caring, in the back of Isaac's new car. A tangle of limbs and hot breath. But it was obvious he was such a different guy compared to Scott; he was more aggressive, not in a bad way, when it came to sex, whereas Scott had always been so gentle. Isaac most certainly knew what he was doing though. Allison loved it.

When they finally got back into the front to drive off again, they were both sweating, she never had this with Scott and she loved the change. It made her want to crawl into Isaac's arms and never leave; he was so big and protective.

When they got to the hospital, there was a puddle of water, flowing out from a broken drain. Isaac must have seen the spark of electricity; as when Allison stepped out of the car, he pushed her out of the way of the electric current infused water and then tripped and fell into it himself.

She yelled; she'd just got back the boy she wanted and now he was taken from her by none other than fate herself. 'No! Isaac!'


	4. Chapter 4

Isaac's body lay on the hospital bed where they were all gathered, trying to work out why he wasn't healing. Scott and Derek had no explanation for it whatsoever apart from maybe the electricity slowed the healing process. Melissa McCall was also looking over him nervously; she was the nurse on duty at the time he had come in.

Allison was in tears; she hadn't stopped crying since the accident, and was holding one of his cold hands. Allison just couldn't stop thinking about how close they had been, and how much she couldn't live without him, whether they were dating or not.

No one had told Annabel. Allison didn't want her to know, and the others couldn't face telling her what happened. But she must have found out somehow; she ran into the hospital room, a frantic look on her face, and when she saw him the tears started to fall. She grasped his other hand and yelled at Derek and Scott.

'What are you standing there for? Save him, goddamn it!' Annabel cried harder when she realised there was nothing they could do to help and it was likely that, if he didn't start healing soon, he would die.

Scott and Derek realised that they couldn't leave the girls here, so they dragged them out and told them they needed a distraction. The girls didn't agree at all.

'I can't leave him here like this! What if he wakes up and I'm not here?' Annabel wailed. Allison just started to cry again. She was still thinking about how he pushed out of the way, he had always thought of others first. Allison would rather she was lying in that bed, not him.

'Scott, I can't leave. Not when he's not healing. Take Annabel and find Stiles. I know he's missing.' Allison told Scott and almost smiled at Annabel's look of dismay as Scott took her arm and began to drag her away from Allison.

Allison walked back into the hospital room and took Isaac's hand again. She closed her eyes and willed him to wake up. She also wished Lydia were here because she didn't have any sort of supernatural power and she couldn't help Isaac.

/

Isaac's eyes opened. He looked right at Allison, but at the same time right through her. 'Where's Annabel?' He asked her.

Allison was so surprised that she actually choked on her own saliva. 'I'm sorry?' She spluttered.

'Psych! I totally got you!' Isaac said and laughed. Allison wanted to slap that shit eating grin right off his face but she had to smile.

Isaac took her face in his and kissed her deeply, as if he understood the pain she'd been facing thinking about his possible death.

Once they broke apart, Allison said, 'never do that to me again Isaac Lahey, I can't deal with you almost dying.'

'I, Isaac Lahey, promise you, Allison Argent, that I will never again almost die, if it is in my power to stop myself,' he replied and kissed her again. She tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him towards her, but he suddenly broke away.

'Annabel's walking down the corridor, she doesn't know about us yet, does she?' Isaac asked.

'No. How will you tell her?' Allison replied, concerned.

'She's your sister, I was hoping you would.' Isaac looked at her.

'She's your girlfriend. And you kissed me.' She stated, indignant.

'Did not! You kissed me first! Look, I'll tell her but if she wants to slap you, I won't get in the- hang on, we never really started going out. Technically we are just friends with benefits so she should have no problem with us going at it.'

Annabel barged in and ran to Isaac. 'Oh god, you're okay! I was totally freaking out!'

Seeing the depths of her concern for Isaac made Allison feel guilty. She could tell by looking at Isaac's face he felt the same. He gave Allison a look that said 'I don't want to hurt her. Can we talk about this later?'

Allison nodded and left the room. She didn't really want to break them up, but she had to be with Isaac; they were just perfect for each other.

**AN. Sorry for the short chapter… I just don't really have much time what with school and that. Again, sorry. **

**A**


	5. Chapter 6

Isaac's nurse told Annabel that visiting hours were over and seemed to take great pleasure in shoving her out of the room. Annabel stood outside the ward, dazed, and then looked at Allison.

'Why were you in there before me? He's my boyfriend, not yours.' Allison looked away; she didn't want to have this conversation.

'You wouldn't know, and he told me you guys aren't together anyway.' She replied curtly.

'What?' This revelation throws Annabel off balance. She blinks, realising what Allison was getting at. 'You bitch! You slept with him didn't you!' Allison half smiled at the memories of his strong, knowing hands and their rhythmic moans as their worlds collided.

'I knew it! You're such a slut!' Annabel launched herself at Allison, but Allison had been here in beacon hills, training, since she was born. Annabel, living it up in San Francisco, had not. It was clear who was better and it sure as hell wasn't Annabel.

Allison's fist met Annabel's jaw with a resounding cracking sound and Annabel retaliated by elbowing Allison's throat. It was a dirty trick but it was enough to give her the upper hand, if only for a second. But she used it to her full advantage by swinging her leg around and roundhouse kicking her twin I the face. The noise from this told them both it was definitely going to leave a bruise.

A nurse pulled them from one another and Allison saw it was Scott's mother.

'What's going on Allison?' She asked, worried by the display of anger and violence. Allison turned to her and sighed. 'Isaac.' The statement said everything and Melissa just shook her head.

'I think you all need to sit down and talk. But for now, you're both going to have to head home. I'll tell you when he'd being released.' She turned on her heel and walked back down the white corridor. Allison was the first girl to move, and left the building, closely followed by her twin.

'I can't believe you would do that to me! You knew we were together, even if Isaac doesn't think so. And you act like I'm the bitch.' Annabel yelled. Allison immediately felt awful but she couldn't let Annabel win; she had always been competitive.

'You knew he was one of my best friends and it was bound to happen! It was your fault really.' Allison replied. Her argument was weak but she actually didn't care anymore. She just wanted to win.

'That makes no sense and anyway, he was the one who kissed me!' Allison stumbled. She was sure that couldn't be true. He loved her, didn't he?

'Go back to San Francisco! No one wants you here!' she yelled, finally losing her temper. 'Go away Annabel!' Allison ran off to her car and drove away without a second thought.

/

Allison added the final touches to her makeup. Her bruise from the previous night's fight was showing, a big purple blotch around her right eye. She was lucky she hadn't broken her nose. _I wish she would just leave; she's ruining everything for me_ Allison thought. She really wanted nothing more than to be with Isaac and for Annabel to disappear again.

Allison left her room and headed downstairs. Isaac was getting released today, but the McCall's had a relative over and he couldn't stay with them. Allison needed to convince her father to let Isaac stay at their house; he would have nowhere else to go if she didn't.

She got to the kitchen to find that Annabel had beaten her to it.

'Okay, Annabel, he can stay here. But if he so much as touches you, he's out. Understood?' Chris Argent asked.

'I can't promise anything dad!' Annabel replied with a cheeky smile as she headed out of the door to go and get Isaac.

'Hey, Allison, is there something you wanted to talk about?' Her father asked.

'Uh, no, not really, but I guess I might as well ask when training starts again, Annabel's had her time off, I think she needs to start training again.' Replied Allison. If she got her dad to start it again, she could show him how much better she was than Annabel.

'Probably tomorrow, I think Isaac should join us too, to make it clear how much of a threat werewolves pose when they aren't on our side.' Her dad replied, before leaving the kitchen and going upstairs. He got migraines often and retreated to bed to deal with them. Allison knew it was seeing Annabel that put him in this state; she reminded him too much of mom. And he was still reeling at the loss of her.

Allison shook her head; it was another reason Annabel had to leave and never come back. She sighed and headed back to her room. Putting on a good Vicetone track, she began sketching a picture of her deceased mother.

/

An hour later, Annabel and Isaac stood in the hall of her house laughing at a joke he'd just made. He was carrying a suitcase of the things he thought he would need for the next week and a half, until he could go back to living at the McCall's.

He couldn't believe it had taken them an hour to get all his stuff, but then again they had been somewhat distracted. He realised he couldn't choose out of the twins now; he loved them both. He knew he couldn't have them and resolved to have chosen one before the end of his stay in their house.

He loved Allison's laugh, and the sex was indeed incredible, Isaac wondered how Scott had been able to let her go. But Annabel was funny and fashionable and a better kisser. He had no idea how he would be able to choose between the two, but this week was going to be the perfect opportunity to find out which of the girls he should really be with.

Annabel led Isaac up to the spare bedroom where he dropped his stuff before she kissed him. She broke away and whispered, 'you probably won't be sleeping here anyway, but just in case.'

Isaac searched Annabel's face. He had heard her guess that he'd slept with Allison, but she hadn't said anything to him about it. So Isaac decided he would.

'Are you mad at me?' He asked, being as vague as possible.

'A little bit,' Annabel conceded, 'but I don't care that you slept with her, because it obviously meant nothing, right?'

'Uh, I guess…' Evidently this had been the right answer because Annabel dragged him into her room with the intention of proving she was better than Allison.


	6. Chapter 7

Allison decided she would have to put her plan on hold however, because it was Friday night and Lydia's party.

**Isaac said he would come! I'll pick you up in 10**

**L**

Allison looked at the text from Lydia and smiled; all she had to do now was look really, really hot. Lydia and Lydia's current on/off boyfriend Aiden were going to help with that. They were all going to the mall and heading to Forever 21 to find the hottest dress they could.

The sound of a car pulling into the drive spurred Allison into action and she grabbed her purse and phone. She waved to her dad before heading out of the door and getting into Lydia's sweet ride; Lydia's parents had bought her a red Ferrari for her birthday.

They pulled up to the mall and headed inside. Allison followed Lydia as she pulled dresses off the racks and held them up to her to decide whether they would look good. Then she slung the chosen dresses on Aiden who was also dutifully following her.

They finally got to the changing rooms and Lydia gave half of the dresses in Aiden's arms to Allison, before grabbing the rest for herself.

Allison changed into the first one and then headed outside.

'No.' Lydia said to both hers and Allison's dresses.

The same happened with the next eleven dresses. By this time, Aiden had almost died of boredom.

'Yes!' Lydia said on the twelfth dress.

Allison was sceptical. 'You really think so?' She was wearing a small blue dress that was at least a size too big.

'Oh, no, honey not yours, mine,' Lydia spun around in her pretty blue dress that brought out her hair, 'yours is awful. Try on the next one.'

Allison complied and came out in the next dress looking only mildly better.

'Nope.' Was both Lydia and Aiden's verdicts and Allison went right back into the cubicle.

The next dress Allison had picked off the racks without Lydia noticing and when she came out of the cubicle this time, Aiden's jaw dropped.

'Damn.' Lydia shot Aiden a look and he decided it would probably be wise to not say anything else.

'This dress definitely. Come on, I can't be late for my own party!'

/

Allison walked downstairs from Lydia's bedroom into the main room. All heads turned in her direction as she strutted down the giant stairs. Allison smiled to herself when one particular head turned in her direction.

Allison shook her hair off her shoulders and walked straight at Isaac.

'Wow.' Was all he managed to get out. The dress was definitely doing its job, Allison thought.

The music changed to one with a slower beat and she wrapped her arms around Isaac's neck and swayed with him to the beat.

/

**Hope you'll forgive me for the tiny chapter, but I'm building up suspense for the end of the party! Will they get together or not! Please review, it makes me happy to read what you think, and stay tuned for the next one, I promise it will be good!**

**A.**


	7. Chapter 8

Annabel smiled at the text: **Want to be my plus one to the party? X**

She quickly replied with: **Defo! Give me 20 mins before u pick me up tho, ok? X**

Annabel looked around her room, taking in all the designer clothes. She needed something absolutely gorgeous to wear, and she didn't have time to go to the mall. She looked in her closet and rummaged through her drawers, but there was absolutely nothing that was good enough for this party. Her first party in Beacon Hills was going to be one that she remembered forever.

/

Annabel walked into the party, Lydia Martin's party, and almost laughed. It was such a pathetic party compared to the ones she and her cousins would throw in San Francisco. But she remembered that this was Beacon Hills, a sleepy town in the middle of nowhere and that this party was probably 'big' for them. She still smirked. But then she saw something that wiped the smirk right off her face. Yes, she had come here with someone else to make him jealous, but it was as if he didn't think she was going to there.

Isaac had his back to Annabel and was dancing with, of course, Allison. Allison had her head buried in his shoulder, so as Annabel walked over, neither of them saw her until she announced her presence with a loud cough.

But it wasn't the reaction she had been expecting; 'Oh, hey Annabel. I didn't know you were coming.' Isaac smiled at her and she could tell he didn't care that he'd been caught with Allison instead of her.

'Oh! Before I forget, I might you know, what with being drunk and all, may I introduce you to my lovely girlfriend Allison?' Then Isaac and Allison started giggling hysterically.

'I already know her you silly! She's my cousin. No, wait she's my sister?' Allison laughed harder and soon they were both laughing so hysterically that she had to drag them over to a sofa so they could sit down before they hurt themselves.

'Who got you so drunk?' She asked them with a sigh. She knew they wouldn't make sense with their words until they were sober again but she had to try.

'I think it was the dragon in the bathroom?' Allison replied.

'So they're high as well. Great.' Mumbled Annabel to herself.

'Nah, I'm kidding, there's no dragon, but the floor definitely does spin around and around woo!' Allison had got up and was spinning in circles. 'Aren't you going to join me, Isaac?'

Isaac stood, and then fell over. Annabel just caught him in time before he hit the floor.

'Lemmie go.' Isaac mumbled and attempted to support his own weight. He succeeded and joined Annabel where she was spinning.

'That's not how you dance!' Isaac said, before taking Allison's hands, and even drunk, danced a very fluent and beautiful waltz to the bass in the track that was playing.

Annabel watched as his werewolf healing powers kicked in and he began to sober up. Soon he had regained his senses and he was staring at Annabel with something that was guilt and confusion with a little regret mixed in.

'Shit.' Was all he said before running over to her to say something, probably to save face.

'I don't care, you were drunk-' Annabel started to say, before Isaac kissed her. But it wasn't an 'I'm sorry for being drunk' kiss, it was a goodbye kiss.

'I cheated on you with Allison, and I'm a terrible person and I'm sorry. Really sorry. But I love her, and I don't want to hurt your feelings. You probably don't want to be friends after what I've done, but I hope you do because I really like hanging out with you. You don't have to forgive me, I don't expect you to, but I want you to know I am sorry.' Isaac smiled, but it was a sad smile.

The other couples at the party slowed and started to sway with their respective partners as a really slow song started to play. Allison had sat back down and was staring at Isaac, smiling; even drunk she knew he had picked her.

'You really mean that?' Allison asked him, standing up.

'Every word.' Isaac took Allison in his arms and spun her around. They danced together as Annabel was falling apart. She ran into the bathroom and cried. She couldn't stop herself. The problem wasn't that he had cheated on her, or that it had been her sister, that didn't faze her, the problem was that he had chosen Allison over her. She loved Isaac, how could she not, but her feelings weren't returned and it hurt.

Suddenly Annabel couldn't breathe; her chest tightened and her throat constricted. She felt like she was having a heart attack, but she couldn't, could she? Could werewolves have heart attacks? Annabel had no idea.

What Annabel did know, however, was that it wasn't normal. She grabbed her phone and texted her father: **I think I'm having a heart aykyjhgkfrd**

She couldn't tell her fingers what to do anymore, it was like she had lost control of herself and she didn't like it. She felt the blood coming out from her nose and she couldn't wipe it away; her limbs refused to do as she wanted. Her legs gave out and she fell to the floor. She tried to move but she couldn't. She tried to call out but her mouth wouldn't move. She tried to press send on her phone, but she couldn't move her hands. She tried to keep her eyes open, but they closed.

She tried to keep hold of consciousness and life, but it slipped through her fingers like sand.

/

'Annabel! Annabel please wake up, please!' Isaac yelled to her. He couldn't get her to open her eyes. She couldn't get her to do anything. Her eyes were closed, and she had no pulse, but he couldn't sit here and do nothing; he had to get her to wake up. In his head, Isaac knew she wouldn't.

When they had found her, lying in a heap on the floor, he had dropped to his knees and tried to rouse her, but Allison, poor drunk Allison, had only laughed.


	8. Chapter 9

Allison had laughed because it had worked so flawlessly; pretending to be wasted, so it would discount her as a suspect, while at the same time almost killing her sister. She knew it wouldn't actually kill her, it was just a certain dose of mountain ash every couple of days would knock her out for a long time, making it look like she was dead, so Allison and Chris Argent could take her body somewhere else, and have her wake up forgetting everything.

There had been an amnesiac with the ash, and she would forget that Isaac, Allison, Chris or anyone else actually existed. Of course, if she came into contact with them, she would remember them, but if she didn't, she would live the rest of her life in Germany. Germany was where she and her father had decided they would leave her.

Allison looked at Annabel, where she lay in the hospital bed, wrapped in sheets and deathly pale, and felt bad. Not for Annabel, but for Isaac who was holding her hand, taking her pain, and whispering to her.

After the party, they had both gone with the ambulance to the hospital and he had been with Annabel ever since, and a whole day had passed since then.

'Isaac, go home. There's nothing more you can do for her, and you know it.' Scott took Isaac's hand and pulled him to his feet. Isaac nodded and followed him out of the hospital. Allison followed, and rode in the car with them. Isaac couldn't look at her.

When they had got to the Argent's, Allison walked round to the passenger seat and hugged Isaac.

'I'm so sorry.' She mumbled into his hair.

Isaac pulled away. 'She was your sister too, but you're acting like she meant nothing to you. Chris, Scott, Stiles, even Lydia went to the hospital to sit with her, and she barely knew her. You didn't. It's like you don't care!' Isaac was almost shouting at this point and she felt like crying. She did care, but her sister had always been a problem, and the Argent's had learnt to eliminate problems.

'I never really knew her. To be honest, I know about as much as Lydia knows about her. I didn't sit with her because she's only my sister in blood. We don't even look that much alike.'

Isaac's eyes filled with tears again and he turned away from her and got into the car. 'She is still your sister.' Were his parting words.

Allison had cried that night for the first time since her mother died.

/

Isaac had refused to talk to Allison since that night, and, no matter how hard she tried, he wouldn't even acknowledge her presence.

A week had passed and he hadn't said a word to her, and every night she'd seen him drive past her house to the hospital with Scott, and he would stay with Annabel's comatose body for hours.

Allison had decided she would have to do the worst thing, and call Scott.

'Hey Allison, what's up?'

'Uh, do you think you could possibly get Isaac on the phone? He won't answer my calls.' Allison asked. She was desperate for his voice, and more than that his touch. Anything would be better than this silence.

'I don't think that's possible. He hasn't talked about you since the night where you said you didn't know Annabel that well.' Scott sighed; it was clear he didn't want to be in the middle of this.

'But it's true! Does he want me to lie and say we've been best buddies since forever? Because we haven't. She left to live with the cousins when we were three. I hadn't talked to her in all my life, unless garbled blah when we were three counts. And I don't think it does.'

'You don't have to explain anything to me, Allison, but I think you're going to want to talk to Isaac about it. _Hey Isaac!_ No, he won't speak to you.'

'In school tomorrow I'm sure I can make him talk to me.' Allison wasn't sure of it, but she had to break this silence.

'Good luck.'

Scott hung up and Allison was left with her thoughts.

/

**Sorry it was kind of a filler chapter, a full length one will come soon, I promise! Stick with it; I know where I want it to go now, even if it seems like I don't! Thanks for the reviews and support!**

**A.**


	9. Chapter 10

But he didn't come to school. She asked Scott and he said Isaac had gone missing a few nights ago; on the night that Annabel had 'died'. Allison didn't know what to do. Isaac had lost everyone who had ever meant anything to him; Allison and Scott were the only ones that hadn't left him, only he must have felt like Allison had.

'Lydia, I need your help!' Allison had found Lydia in the library, looking for a book that she hadn't already read and memorised.

'With what? I'm not a badass hunter, I can't really do anything.' Lydia replied. She was lying; she was a genius and some sort of psychic… something.

'I need you to use your psychic powers to find Isaac. He's gone missing.' Allison pleaded.

'I can't control it. You know that. But I can try.' Lydia smiled at Allison and then closed her eyes. She looked deep inside herself and found the little nub of power and tapped into it. She saw flashes, pieces of a puzzle she couldn't quite put together… until she could.

'He's gone to the graveyard. He's been hiding out in a cabin there for a couple of days. Allison, I think it would be best not to go find him; he needs the alone time to deal with the death of Annabel.' Lydia turned and walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Allison wondering how she would fix things with Isaac, the one guy apart from Scott that she had ever really been in love with.

/

Allison trudged up the dirt path to the shack that Isaac was staying in. The rain had rendered the ground unsafe; the slippery mud and wet mulch almost caused Allison to slip and fall twice and she had a hard time keeping her balance.

'Isaac? Isaac, we need to talk! Isaac!' Allison called out, but he didn't reply. She got to the cottage and opened the door, to see an empty room. 'Isaac!' Allison felt like crying, he still picked Annabel, even though to his knowledge she was dead?

Isaac walked in, almost surprised to see her there, and took his headphones out. Allison took a minute to appreciate his shirtless torso, wet from running in the rain and the v disappearing into the baggy sweats he was wearing.

'Allison?' Isaac looked mainly confused that she was here, and a little bit of anger and resentment towards her at the side.

'We need to talk. I know you hate me because you think I hate my sister, but the truth is that we're just strangers- She was taken away when I was three, and I haven't seen her since. I know you can't forget about her, but can you forgive me for not saying goodbye? I'm sorry, Isaac.' By the time she was done, she was crying.

'You don't need to be sorry. I'm sorry for taking all my anger out on you. You don't deserve it.' Isaac cradled her to his chest, but Allison felt guilty about what he had said; 'you don't deserve it' but she did. She had torn them apart and faked Annabel's death so she could be with Isaac and it wasn't right. Or fair.

Isaac kissed her head and held her until she stopped crying. Allison reached up and kissed him on the cheek before wiping her eyes and pulling away from his arms.

'Duck!' Isaac suddenly yelled and threw himself at her as the walls exploded. He pulled her behind a crate to watch what the hell was happening.

An armed hunter squad ran in through the giant gaping hole in the wall. Allison knew they weren't Argents; the Argents had given up hunting werewolves. So who the hell were these guys?

Isaac didn't give her time to think about it. He pulled her out through a backdoor and pushed her into the rain. 'Run, Allison!'

She did, but not before looking back to see Isaac surrounded by hunters. Isaac saw her hesitate and roundhouse kicked one of the hunters in the face before yelling at her to run again.

But Allison couldn't go; she cared for Isaac way too much to let anything happen to him. She took out the bow and arrows that she took with her everywhere and climbed into a nearby tree that would give her a good view of everything that was happening. She shot a dozen of the hunters before they realised she was there, being too preoccupied by Isaac's fighting prowess. He had singlehandedly taken down about ten of them without even wolfing out. He still gave the pretence of being a normal human, except often moving around faster than a normal person would be able to.

Suddenly the whole fight seemed to go in the favour of the hunters; more of them appeared, seemingly from nowhere, and their leader had begun to give them orders to work as a team to take Isaac out.

Allison loaded another arrow into her bow and shot the leader dead. The hunters fell into chaos then, as Derek and Scott had arrived, wolfed out and dealing death blows right and left.

Allison jumped out of the tree to join the fray when she realised she had run out of arrows. She pulled out her ring daggers and cut up any hunter who came to close.

Unfortunately, she had not bargained on a hunter being as well trained as she was. The masked man, she could tell by the body shape, had pulled out a katana and they fought. Allison knew he had the upper hand she was proved right when he stabbed her in the chest. She fell, but not before pulling off his mask. It was Gerard. How he had come back to life she would never know, because she was dying, in the arms of Isaac.

'Allison! Why can't I take your pain?' Isaac asked her as she lay, dying, in his arms.

'Because it doesn't hurt.' Allison gave up fighting and surrendered to the darkness.

'Allison!' Isaac pleaded, tears streaming down his face. 'ALLISON!'

/

Isaac looked up to see Gerard impaled on Derek's claws, black blood flooding from his mouth. Scott ran over and saw Allison's body. He let one tear escape before turning back around and taking his pain and anger out on the hunters.

For Isaac everything seemed to go in slow motion. He dived back into the fray and killed as many hunters as possible before they surrounded him. One struck, and with one swing of his sword, Scott lay dead at his feet. They soon caught Derek and killed him too. Isaac knew there was nothing he could do, so he ran.

He ran all the way to the Argent's residence. He was still holding Allison's body and lay her down on their sofa. 'I-I tried to protect her. I told her to run!' Isaac couldn't stop the tears from coming and Chris Argent couldn't stop his, either.

'Annabel is still alive.' Isaac looked at Chris in surprise.

'She's in Germany. I think- I think we should go and find her.'


End file.
